Collision Course
by levadura
Summary: InuKai,Golden Pair,RyoTezuFuji,TezuRyoMomo. MWHAHAHAHAHA! Todos nuestro amiguitos de Seigaku se enteran de... algo que le pasa a buchou! Esto significa problemas o.o... PORQUE TODOS PUEDEN AYUDAR O MORIR SIENDO PRESA DE...! XD bad summary


**Advertenciasshonen ai: **_InuKai and Golden Pair centric fic!_, MomoRyo-TezuFuji-TezuRyo; RyoTezuFuji, TezuRyoMomo; (UkeSemeUke, SemeUkeSeme: aún sin decidir parejas owoUu). Así que si no te gusta TE ME VAS LARGANDO HOMOFÓBICO DE...! (ja.ja.ja. para los que me pensaban flamear xD) **/(Intento de)/ Humor!**.

**Collision Course, NYA! (Por: Kao-chan xD)**

**Cap. 1:** Prologue - Aprehension _(Apocalyptica)_

_No es que me guste demasiado¡nyyyyyyyyyya!... _

_Bueno, bueno... la verdad es que sí¡me gusta demasiado-nya!. Pero, es que... pues... ¡No es mi culpa-nya!. ¡No puedo evitarlo, mi corazón late demasiado rápido cuando lo observo. ¡Es que buchou es taaaaaaaaaaaan lindo-nya! Y tan adorable... y tan atractivo y taaaaaaaaan, pero taaaaaaan..._

Oishi, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos distinguían, empezó a leer la nota que su pelirrojo y bullicioso compañero le había entregado minutos antes, previamente a adentrarse en sus respectivas aulas. Empezó de nuevo por la cabecera del papel, intentando digerir la dolorosa información que su cerebro se negaba a asimilar. ¿No estaría...?... ¡No... él no...!

_¡Y te contaré algo, Oishiiii-chan nya!... El día anterior, cuando Tezuka buchou y yo estábamos en los vestidores, él me dijo que..._

Se tocó el pecho, latía demasiado rápido, su respiración se hizo azarosa por unos segundos. Eiji... ¿no estaba?... ¡No podía estar bromeando!... ¡Era un tema serio!... Pero, concebir la idea de que KUNIMITSU TEZUKA, pues, le hubiera dicho a KIKUMARU EIJI el, _ettoo..._, el...

_¿No te parece grandioso, Oishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-nya?... ¡Me parece tan romántico-nya!... ¡Pero es que buchou es taaaan tímido-nya, hubieras visto su rostro, jujujuju!... ¡parecía frambuesa... cereza... errr... fresa!_

Pero sí, no sabía de qué manera, pero Tezuka había FINALMENTE exteriorizado sus sentimientos (algo francamente imposible) y había decidido hacerlo con el menos discreto de toda la escuela (si ése era su verdadero objetivo, realmente no lo sabía).

Pero algo era cierto, SU Eiji no se cansaría de meter las narices en la 'futura relación' que indudablemente trataría de forjar. Tal vez ésa era la intención de Tezuka buchou, buscar una pequeña ayuda para envalentonarse; sin embargo, bueno... habérselo dicho a él, a Eiji, era como habérselo dicho a la prensa estadounidense: la noticia se expandiría en menos de lo que, bueno... en menos de lo que Eiji en 'condiciones normales' se tardaría en diseminarla.

_Sí, jujujujuju-nya. ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlo-nya!... ¡A Tezuka buchou realmente le gusta Echizen-kun! Pero, bueno, tú sabes bien que Fuji también siente cierta atracción hacia Tezuka buchou._

Y esto era lo que decía la nota completa:

_¡Oishiiii!... ¡Tenía que decirte urgentemente esto!... ¡Mi pequeño corazoncito gatuno no puede con este secreto ni un poco más-nyaaaaaaa! Tezuka buchou me lo dijo... ¡lo que sospechábamos!... ¡QUE LE GUSTABA QUIEN TÚ SABES! Lo que me dijo, fue algo así-nya: "No es que me guste demasiado¡nyyyyyyyyyya!... Es decir, sí, me gusta... bah". ¡Eso me emocionó mucho-nyaaaaaaaa!_

_Pero no puedo ignorar lo que te conté que Fuji me dijo el día en que nos quedamos solos en las canchas, efectuando esas molestas vueltas que buchou nos ordenó: "Bueno, bueno... la verdad es que sí¡me gusta demasiado-nya!. Pero, es que... pues... ¡No es mi culpa-nya!. ¡No puedo evitarlo, mi corazón late demasiado rápido cuando lo observo. ¡Es que buchou es taaaaaaaaaaaan lindo-nya! Y tan adorable... y tan atractivo y taaaaaaaaan, pero taaaaaaan... (no recuerdo qué más me dijo) no puedo describirlo con palabras."_

_¡Y te contaré algo, Oishiiii-chan nya!... El día anterior, cuando Tezuka buchou y yo estábamos en los vestidores, él me dijo que aunque le gustaba mucho O'chibi, también sentía algo por Fujiko-chan-nya!_

_¿No te parece grandioso, Oishiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii?... ¡Me parece tan romántico-nya!... ¡Pero es que buchou es taaaan tímido, hubieras visto su rostro, jujujuju!... ¡parecía frambuesa... cereza... errr... fresa! Sí, jujujujuju. ¿No crees que deberíamos ayudarlo-nya!... ¡A Tezuka buchou realmente le gusta Echizen-kun! Pero, bueno, tú sabes bien que Fuji también siente **cierta atracción** hacia Tezuka buchou._

_Aunque a la vez me siento algo culpable al no poder hacer nada por ellos... aunque... ¡bueno-nya¿Podríaaaaamos?... ¿.¡Verdad Oishiii-chan-nya!.?... ¿Podríamos?..._

Oishi empezó a sudar frío¡ARGHH! Esta vez Eiji no lo convencería de cometer un acto estúpido... ¡no!... Aunque, pensándolo mejor... esteee... él era...verdaderamente... ¡era en extremo débil ante cualquier petición que el pelirrojo pudiera hacerle! Y si realmente se lo proponía, Kikumaru convertiría en un total caos una situación ya de por sí caótica.

Esto tenía pinta de ser un desastre, tal vez Tezuka no había tomado real conciencia de lo que acababa de hacer: acababa de adentrarse literalmente a la boca del lobo... errr... gato. Eiji tenía ese innato talento de ser tan discreto como lo es una gran verruga en la punta de la nariz. Oishi empezaba a temer por la reputación de su actual capitán. Aunque más que por su reputación, temía por sus sentimientos.

"Pleaaase! Mr. Oishi! This is English class! Put that paper away somewhere, pleaseeee!"

El muchacho, nervioso, guardó cuidadosamente la nota, asegurándose que no despertara sospecha alguna, sin imaginarse que esto, más adelante, le traería un conjunto de problemas en aumento que jamás habría siquiera imaginado. Después de todo, si Kikumaru no se lo hubiera dicho, él nunca lo hubiera creído.

**Horas después: (xD)**

Ya cambiado, dentro de las canchas de tenis, esperaba cualquier cosa, a cualquier persona: realmente no importaba. Bostezó, ése día SÍ que había llegado temprano, pero es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

"Fshhh... que aburrimiento..." (NA: saben quién es? xD) observó hacia todos lados y repentinamente, como invocada, una cabeza pelirroja salió sospechosamente de un arbusto y ambos ojos, fácilmente identificables, lo miraron con recelo. El cuerpo de Kaidoh se estremeció con un respingo por el sobresalto que le causó la (al principio, extraña; luego, ridícula) imagen.

¿Kikumaru-sempai llegando temprano? Eso no se lo imaginaba, debía suceder algo extraño. Para agrandar su estupefacción, Eiji se volvió a ocultar no muy disimuladamente entre la maleza y comenzó a desplazarse rápidamente hacia los lockers.

Kaidoh no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena ajena por su superior, pero al momento un pequeño pinchazo de curiosidad lo empezó a invadir hasta asediarlo completamente.

"_¿Qué estará pasando?" _se rascó suavemente la cabeza, por encima de su pañuelo y siguió la ruta de Eiji con la mirada. _"Fshhh... Seguramente algo muy especial...ó muy insólito"_

**Bastantes minutos después** (owo)

La mayoría de los no-regulares y regulares (xD) entrenaban arduamente en las, ya antes mencionadas y muy famosas, canchas de tenis (o.o porque no tienen otro lugar xD). La mayor parte de éstos estaba preparando su cuerpo, haciendo un ligero estiramiento y los demás calentaban sus extremidades con ejercicios simples.

"Fsshhhh..." siseó Kaidoh por milésima vez en el día, como era su costumbre. Ojeó de nuevo, y de manera prudente al acróbata de Seigaku, luego, de la misma forma, giró su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia otra dirección.

Inui-sempai lo observó por unos segundos, para luego desviar los ojos y comentar, en un tono inexpresivo (como nunca antes xD):

"Hoy estás distraído"

Kaidoh se sobresaltó por segunda vez en el día y respondió, en amplia manifestación de sus sentimientos:

"Fshhhhh"

(xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)

"Justo... como mis datos lo muestran"

"..."

"..."

"Fshhhhhhh"

(Hahahahahahahahaha xD InuKaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii owo! Rules! D HAHAHAHAHAH, mi pareja favorita de Tenipuri! (aunque todavía no me los imagino owoU...) ains salió tan estúpidamente lacónico! XD-nya!)

**Después de las prácticas**

En los vestidores, la mayoría de los jugadores se cambiaban y alistaban para regresar a sus respectivos hogares. Inui observó atentamente alrededor; sobre todo, a la inusitadamente comunicativa Golden Pair (que discutía en murmullos sobre algo incomprensible); dispuesto a recaudar cualquier tipo de datos para darle gusto a SU tierna y curiosa serpiente.

Los escudriñó durante largo tiempo, decidido a encontrar algo que delatara el por qué de la preocupación de su kouhai. La verdad es que si la actitud de la Golden Pair era en verdad extraña por méritos propios, ahora lo era mucho más. Se colocó al lado de Oishi, que acomodaba su ropa en una mochila, haciendo la pantomima de buscar algo en el piso.

"Sempai ¿Buscas algo?" le preguntó alguien, no muy seguro de saber si hacerle la pregunta a un Sadaharu que, aparentemente, lucía concentrado.

Éste no alzó la cabeza, ni siquiera para cerciorarse de qué persona estaba preocupada por él.

"Se me cayó una lentilla." respondió, ahuyentando a su interlocutor con el temible tono áspero de su voz, a sabiendas que su respuesta era por demás absurda.

Cuando el muchacho se hubo ido, puso especial esmero en cumplir su tarea: recaudar datos. Escuchó unas cuantas partes de la conversación de Eiji, que decía cosas sin sentido, con tono impaciente; luego Oishi rebatía su opinión, negando algunas cuantas exclamaciones de su compañero con habla preocupada. Tan concentrado estaba en su labor que cuando Kikumaru le gritó un efusivo saludo al oído, el muchacho de gafas casi se desmaya de la impresión.

"¿Qué haces Sadaharuuuuu-kuuuun-nya?" OwOUu...

...948297598345987014 procesando información... 94743897127309 procesando 9498273429871... **biiiiiip**... código inválido **biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip**... abortando...

"Buscando datos de un nuevo ingrediente para un jugo que realizaré especialmente para ti"

Kikumaru se colapsó, y después de la mueca de terror en la cual se contrajo su rostro, se despidió y desapareció, llevándose a un (todavía muy) turbado Oishi de la mano.

El anterior, sin darse cuenta, había tirado un papel en su loca carrera hacia fuera de los vestidores. Inui lo tomó escrupulosamente, desdoblándolo y lo leyó con una singular presteza. Sus ojos se dilataron de la fuerte impresión que le causó la nota y lo que expresaban las palabras ahí manifestadas. Una sonrisa se formó tensamente en sus labios, una de ésas sonrisitas sarcásticas y mordaces.

Kaoru pronto se enteraría de esto... jujujujujuujujujujujuujujujujuujujujujujuujujuju (a la millonésima potencia xD), xD sería la noticia del año... ¿Tres de los jugadores más afamados de Seigaku en un triángulo amoroso? Sonaba a absurdo. Pero no era absurdo... Era más que cierto.

Guardó la nota. Esto era evidencia de gran valor, además confirmaba algunas de sus sospechas y reafirmaba algunos de sus datos más azarosos. Mwahahahahahaha... esta sería buena--- muuuuuy buena.

**Afuera de Seishun Gakuen...** **muy lejos, en donde la vida humana no pueda ni imaginarse...**

"Sempai... ¿estás bromeando, verdad?... Porque esto no es gracioso en lo más mínimo"

"Las estadísticas no mienten (NA: chiste local XDDDDDDDDD) hay un 91 por ciento de probabilidad de que esto sea verídico; por supuesto yo ya me lo había figurado, sólo necesitaba alguna forma de comprobarlo..."

"..." (incredulidad)

"Más también había un 98 por ciento de posibilidad de que tú no me creyeras y veo que, como siempre, mis hipótesis han sido acertadas..."

"..." (disgusto)

"... ¿no tienes algo que decir?"

"... fssshhhhhh..."

"..."

"Sabes lo que pienso de esto, sempai, fshhhh... me parece absurdo."

"Lo sé. Al principio a mí también me lo parecía, pero he estudiado los patrones de conducta de ellos tres en mutua presencia y he comprobado que tanto su comportamiento, sus movimientos corporales, y su actividad fisiológica (es decir, sudoración, salivación, etc.) cambian en una forma considerable. Lo sé, es lo único que puedo decir."

Kaoru suspiró suavemente, observando a su sempai como si estuviera pronunciando una irreverencia, sin embargo su mirada nunca perdió el dejo de sumiso respeto que sentía por él. Exhaló nuevamente, derrotado, convencido de que las palabras de su sempai eran verosímiles.

"¿Hay algo que no sepas, sempai?" preguntó, dulce e indeciso.

Inui lo observó fijamente a los ojos y contestó, con seguridad:

"Lo que esc..." _–'...onde tu corazón'_ estuvo a punto de terminar la frase; pero se detuvo abruptamente, como aturdido y dándose cuenta del error que estaba a punto de cometer "Muchas cosas".

"Ummm. No lo creo, sempai..."

"Pues créelo, Kaidoh"

**Aún mucho más lejos del anterior lugar y mucho más tarde, acompañados por Aliens invisibles y pandas multicolores...**

"¡Te lo digo!... ¡Es verdad!..."

"Ayyyyy... ¡NOOO!... ¡Eiji... tienes prohibido volver a ver novelas gráficas yaoi de nuevo!... ¡Nada de Zetsuai, Bronze, No Money, Gravitation, Loveless, o cualquier cosa que tenga yaoi o shounen-ai implicada!"

"¡Oishiiiii!... Pero... pero... ¡no es mi culpa! (¡ni del yaoi!)... ¡de la noche a la mañana o'chibi se ha convertido el hombre (etto... ¿preadolescente?) más codiciado de todo Seigaku (es decir, jejeje, nuestro equipo)!"

"... Te diré algo:... '_Tezuka'_... sí, lo acepté; está bien, pensaba que lo había oído todo... ¡pero Momo!... No me mires así, Eiji. Sí, sí, lo sabíamos... sabíamos que a Momo siempre le había gustado Ryoma... pero te has metido en un gran problema... ¡contarle que Tezuka... iba detrás de...! Y ni siquiera sabemos si Ryoma tiene esa clase de... ¡pero que lío has hecho!... ¡Sabes que Momo es de ésas personales pasionales, capaz de odiar por una estupidez! Y... pues... Tezuka... ¡Tezuka es Tezuka!... ¡Eso sin contar a Fuji!..."

(NA: pero si todos en Seigaku me han salido gais! XD Madre mía, el único no reservado es KawaTaka!)

"Oishiiii... no creo que Tezuka-buchou y Momo se peleen en serio¿verdad?... ¿verdaaaaad?" (mirada de reproche de parte de Oishi) "Bien--- bien... pero al menos tenemos la certeza de que Fujiko no..." sin embargo, antes de terminar la afirmación, paró en seco, estudiando lo que estaba a punto de decir... "¡Bueno...! Metí la pata un poco... ohhhhh... bueno, siiiii... quizás un poquito mucho... pero... esteee... Oish... yo... ... ...¡SIIIII, METÍ LA PATAAAAAAAAAAA, MUCHOOOOO, MUCHOOO, LO ACEPTO OISHIIIIII, PERO NO ME MIRESSSSS DE ESA MANERAAAAAAA-NYAAAAAH!"

"Sólo falta que Kawamura, Inui y Kaidoh estén también involucrados en esto"

"¡Creo que escuché mi nombre!"

"¡KYYYYAHHH---- Taka-san!"

"Hay un 99.1 por ciento de probabilidad de que haya oído mi nombre siendo mencionado, junto con el de dos de mis compañeros de equipo..."

"Buenas tardes, sempáis..."

"o.oUu... pero queeeee---- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" (PEK (Pensamiento Eiji Kikumaru): TT se supone que estaría a solas con Oishi... por eso escogimos este lugar tan lejano y solitario... y lleno de pandas multicolores y Aliens TT... ¿Cómo sabrían que estaríamos aquí?)

Pero lo que nunca se imaginó es que Syoichiroh había perdido (o tirado xD) la nota y que Inui la había encontrado, había informado a Kaidoh de la información ahí expuesta y que, por casualidad, Kawamura se había enterado de todo el embrollo también.

**_Veámoslo como si hubiéramos captado los acontecimientos con una cámara de video_**:

Se ve a un borroso Kaidoh y a un Inui siendo filmados desde una perspectiva mal situada (podría presumirse que la cámara toma el escenario desde las ramas de un árbol). La imagen se ve borrosa y corta un pedazo de la cabeza de Inui, sin embargo se pueden ver los arbustos que están detrás del menor con "claridad". Se enfoca un parque y, como Kawamura se encuentra en su tiempo libre del trabajo del restaurante, detrás de uno de los arbustos cercanos a Kaidoh, éste duerme una tranquila y acogedora siesta.

Después de varios gemidos y exclamaciones de Kaoru, Taka-san termina despertándose, reconociendo incrédulo las voces que hablaban de asuntos sin sentido:

"Estuve recavando datos... del asunto que te preocupaba"

"Uhhhmmmfshhhh... ¿y qué descubrió, sempai?"

"La Golden Pair actuaba de forma extraña..."

"Fssshhh... Vaya... que sorprendente"

"No, espera... también encontré algo muy interesante... Escucha:..." Inui saca el papelito, la nota de Eiji para Oishi y la lee ante un incrédulo Kaidoh "Y al reverso dice _'Te espero al final de los entrenamientos para ir al **lugar secreto, muuuuuy muuuuy lejano... **sí donde los aliens y los pandas multicolores nos reciben y nos atienden, a las milochomil horas aproximadamente...' _Si mis datos están en lo correcto (que a ciencia cierta lo están), sé perfectamente cuando y dónde se han citado.

Silencio. Kawamura se tapa la boca con la mano... acaba de enterarse de algo de lo que no debió de haberse enterado.

"Sempai... ¿estás bromeando, verdad?... Porque esto no es gracioso en lo más mínimo"

"Las estadísticas no mienten, hay un 91 por ciento de probabilidad de que esto sea verídico; por supuesto yo ya me lo había figurado, sólo necesitaba alguna forma de comprobarlo..."

"..." hay incredulidad en los ojos de mamushi.

"Más también había un 98 por ciento de posibilidad de que tú no me creyeras y veo que, como siempre, mis hipótesis han sido acertadas..."

"..." ahora hay disgusto. Odia cuando Inui empieza a vanagloriarse de esa manera. No es muy común, pero en esas pequeñas ocasiones se pone insoportable.

(Aquí insértese lo que falta de la anterior conversación)

"Ummm. No lo creo, sempai..."

"Pues créelo, Kaidoh"

"¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kawamura sale de detrás de los arbustos y los mira escandalizado. Ellos dos se sobresaltan. Estuvieron a un palmo de besarse.

(La autora casi le hace hacerse harakiri a Taka-san xD).

"¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTOOOOOOOOOO!"

Después de esto y varias explicaciones, planes y declaraciones; los tres compañeros deciden hacerles una pequeña visita al dúo de oro para confirmar toda la dañina información declarada en el intrigante papel. (NA: xD)

Y ahí estaban, frente al famosísimo dúo de oro de Seigaku.

"Errrrrrrrrr... bien..." éste era Oishi que, extrañamente, no parecía capaz de proferir una palabra ó proclamar un discurso. Eiji había hecho un desastre en menos de un día y lo había hecho de una manera funesta... para empezar... ¡si nunca hubiera escrita esa estúpida nota!... pero en parte también era su culpa, por haber sido tan imprudente. "¿Qué opinan?"

"Estamos a un paso de un torneo regional... y no me agrada la idea de que todo el equipo esté disgregado por culpa de una tontería así." (Adivinemos quien dijo esto n.n)

"Tienes razón" el sub capitán del equipo bajó la cabeza preocupado, pensando en las consecuencias que tendría su descuido.

"Tendríamos todos que tomar un bando apoyando a alguien en específico y no me gustaría tener que escoger entre uno de mis compañeros..." Kawamura pensó un poco; sin duda tomaría el lado de Tezuka, no era bueno estar peleado con alguien de tanta influencia; sin embargo Fuji era un amigo suyo y Momo... ¡le caía tan bien!. "n.nUu no sabría que bando tomar..."

Kikumaru lo pensó seriamente. Si no tomaba el bando de buchou lo haría correr cien vueltas al inicio y al final de los entrenamientos. Fuji... le daba miedo defraudarlo... (sí, miedo, literalmente MIEDO)... ¡Takeshi era tan buen niño! (Sí, mwahahahaha: niño) y le ilusionaba tanto estar con o'chibi... ¡Además se veían tan dulces y apachurrables juntos! (Kikumaru hace pantomima de abrazar algo en el aire).

Sadaharu se rascó la cabeza, él apoyaría al que tuviera más probabilidad de salir victorioso. Es decir: no tomaba ningún bando. Porque las estadísticas confirmaban que la suma de los catetos por el ángulo perigonal de...

Kaoru miró al cielo... ¡al diablo!... ¡Él no se inmiscuiría personalmente en esos asuntos!... Pero si tenía que escoger, estaba entre buchou y el imbécil. Fuji-sempai... quien sabe: lo intimidaba un poco. A lo mejor lo obligaba a estar de su lado poniéndole una katana en el cuello... entonces no podría negarse... ¡Syusuke era un psicópata de marca!

Syoichiroh no supo ni qué pensar. Quería a los tres por igual (pero a ninguno más que a Eiji xD). Y los apoyaría, siempre y cuando no se metieran en líos graves.

"Hay que hacer algo" Eiji ultimó, haciendo que sus compañeros lo miraran con gravedad "No se preocupen jejejeje, no interferiremos en sus problemas... pero, al menos, hay que intentar reducirlos; aunque sea hasta después del torneo regional..."

Se observaron, catando la oferta y decidieron, por conclusión, que era la mejor opción. (Verso sin mucho esfuerzo xD)

**Día siguiente, después de los entrenamientos**:

Había sido un día con un ambiente algo tenso, el mundo parecía haberse ennegrecido repentinamente y las nubes se movían con lentitud, anunciando una lluvia torrencial, acompañada de ese calor bochornoso que les ponía pegajosa la piel.

Eiji se sobresaltó mucho al ver a su castaño capitán acercándose lentamente al novato. Todo duró segundos en su cabeza: Tezuka caminando hacia Ryoma; Ryoma sosteniendo su Ponta, indiferente al mundo; Momoshiro, enfadado, arrojando una pelota con excelente puntería hacia la cabeza del capitán; Fuji, rápido y repentino, desviando la pelota, como si las circunstancias, o el destino, lo hubiera llamado para estar ahí... (es decir... por algo lo apodaban prodigio ¿no?).

El pelirrojo, dándose cuenta de las circunstancias, con su gran agilidad y flexibilidad, tomó su raqueta y con ésta golpeó la pelota que Fuji había desviado, enviándola acertadamente a su pareja de dobles. Éste, comunicándose telepáticamente (xD) con Kikumaru, la envió a su vez a Momoshiro, quien, como si de eso fuera la cosa, la mandó hacia un lugar en el cual...

"¡AHHHHHHH! FSHHHHHHHHH... ¡QUE CLASE DE IDIOTA SERÁS!... ¡ME GOLPEASTE LA CABEZA!"

**En los vestidores**:

"¡Momoshiro!... ¡Eso estuvo horriblemente mal!... ¡Mal!... ¡Esto amerita un sermón!" (NA: KYAAA! (**Kao escapa**) xD)

"¡Sí, te estás metiendo en un problema con Fujiko-chan nya!"

"Lo sé¡pero no me pude detener!"

"Imbécil... ¡me diste demasiado fuerte!"

"¡Cállate, mamushi... que te lo mereces por estar distraído!"

"Te haré beber Aozu..."

"Inui-sempai... disculpe... ¡yo no quería...! Un momento... ¡Inui-sempai, pero si yo no...!"

"_Dos vasos..."_

"No.. lo... a _usted..._"

"_...**diarios**"_

"Jejejeje... discúlpame, Kaidoh, no fue mi intención el haberte golpeado... Me simpatizas¿eh?..."

"Sí, claro..." (sarcático).

"Cambiando de tema... ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Momo?... ¿Quieres estar en problemas con Tezuka y Fuji al mismo tiempo?..."

"Lo que pasa... es que mi... ¡mi cuerpo se movió por sí solo!... ¡Me parece muy injusto que sólo por ser el capitán tenga mucho más oportunidad con él que yo!"

"No sólo porque es el capitán: es el presidente del concejo estudiantil, un excelente jugador de singles, un muy apuesto joven, es educado, serio, tiene ese don de mando tan suyo, es fuerte, inteligente, astuto, bueno en los deportes... ¡Es simplemente el chico perfecto! Además es lindo y adorable y..."

"¡Kyyyaaaa! T.T no me animes tanto Eiji-sempai!"

"¡Eso fue lo que me dijo Fujiko-nya!... ¡Al fin lo recordé! Aunque lo lindo y lo adorable yo no se lo veo por ningún lado..."

"Sí, es decir, pensándolo bien... ¿qué clase de oportunidad tendría un idiota a comparación de un hombre perfecto?"

"..."

"..."

"Serpiente... ¿qué clase de oportunidad tendrías tuuuuuú?"

"Fshhhh... yo no necesito ninguna oportunidad... ¡porque yo sé que soy correspondido!"

Todos quedaron en silencio, mirando al muchacho sorprendidos, (NA: digo... o.oUu eso me sorprendió hasta a mí xD), hasta que Momo, rebosante de envidia y recelo, se atrevió a articular palabra:

"Ajá... ¿y quién es?... ¿la nueva boa africana del serpentario?" (NA: que no sabe otra manera de insultarlo?)

"Que estúpido. No. Te sorprenderías. Je. Himitsu." (NA: -.- otro sin imaginación (recibe un pelotazo) x.x no más NA's)

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, kouhai... ¡Dinos, dinos, dinos!" solicitó el pelirrojo, con una destellante aura shoujo brillando a su alrededor (ya saben: los colores pastel, las burbujitas suaves, los corazones de utilería, las nubes de algodón color celeste y rosa, los brillos cegadores... lo típico) y una delicada y abrumadora sonrisa que casi lo convenció de decir alguna tontería...

"Sempai, no puedo... es... un secreto."

"Vaya, jejeje... nunca me lo imaginé... bien, Kaidoh" Oishi agregó, palmeándolo suavemente en la espalda. "Es un gran honor conocer los placeres agridulces que un romance, suave y perpetuo, puede darte. Hay una extensa gama de matices multicolores que debes disfrutar; desde los oscuros, hasta los más finos, delicados y hermosos; cada uno representando una sublime experiencia, experiencias que deberás afrontar con tu pareja para poder alcanzar la plenitud. La pasión debe de..."

"¡Oishi-sempai... creo que... víbora se enterará luego de eso!"

"¡Ya no me digas víbora!"

"OH YEAH! Bien, bien... ¡n.nUu te felicito, víbor... digo... Kaidoh!"

"¬¬... -.-"

"¿Y tú, Inui, no tienes algo que decirle a tu kouhai favorito?" Eiji le preguntó al muchacho de gafas, recibiendo una mirada inexpresiva por parte de él... cosa que, por cierto, no esperaba.

"Hummm... bien" musitó, mirándolo fijamente a través de las gafas, imperturbable e indiferente, sin una sonrisa, ni una mueca de descontento. No había nada: ni desengaño, ni rencor, ni enojo, ni desesperanza, ni alegría, ni pasión, ni dulzura... ni un gesto, ni una palabra.

Kaoru y Sadaharu se miraron fijamente por unos instante, impávidos, sin poder expresar sus sentimientos. Inui se subió los lentes y justo en el momento cuando estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, el capitán del equipo llegó de improviso, gritando un sonoro "¡EIJIIIIIIIIIII!" que retumbó en los vestidores... (sin duda... buchou estaba enojado).

El aludido se ocultó detrás de su pareja de dobles, haciendo un sonidito como "NYA!" lleno de terror. Buchou podía llegar a ser un hombre de verdad espeluznante.

Todos los regulares que se encontraban en los vestidores irguieron la espalda y la mayoría hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por escapar del paso del castaño, que se mostraba en verdad enfadado. Noooooooooooooo... ¿les ordenaría dar cincuenta vueltas a la escuela entera? TT

Oishi, intentando amainar el daño, empezó a articular cosas incomprensibles...

"¡FUE MI CULPA, TEZUKA!... ¡EN REALIDAD!... NONONONONONO... ¡LAS PELOTAS! SIIIII... ¡TU ALMUERZO SE LO COMIÓ EL GATO DE ECHIZEN!... ¡YO TOMÉ LA RAQUETA!... ¡TU iPod LO TOMÓ FUJI!... ¡YO NO COPIÉ LA TAREA!... ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!... ¡FUE TODO MI CULPA!"

Pero, nuestro amado capitán, haciendo caso omiso a sus estupideces, tomó a Eiji del brazo y se lo llevó hacia las canchas, mientras que éste gritaba desesperado:

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AYÚDAMEEEEEEEEEEE! OISHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! COBARDESSSSSSSSS! NO SE OCULTEN! NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**Fin del capítulo... ¿Con... tinuará? o.o**

**Crónicas Kaochanianas:**

¡Nya! No estuvo muy bien que digamos¡pero al menos a mí me divirtió escribirlo!... Jajaja que patético ¿no?... Pero no tan patético como mi poor little Eiji que sufre la ira de Tezuka... aunque aún _no sabemos_ por qué buchou está enojado, así que imagínenlo hasta que _actulice_ xDDDDDD, lo cual tal vez haga... si recibo respuestas positivas... aunque sea una XD.

Me emociona esto, es mi 1er fic del fandom de PoT (Tenipuri... wathever)... así que perdonen el OOC, intenté hacerlo lo más fiel posible, pero no puedo... me es imposible... xD... mi cabecita los hace actuar de otra manera xD y sobre todo porque intenté hacerlo humor... 6.6 y el humor y yo no vamos de la mano xD. Espero que haya estado muy largo y pesado, yo no acostumbro escribir capítulos de fics largos TT.

Ah... ¡Capítulo dedicado de Kiseki! XDD ¡nya¡TEZURYO, TEZURYO! (Aunque también me gusta el MomoRyo, no puedo decidirme TT...) ¡Kiseki y yo nos conocimos por obra del destino (o.oUu.) en el Ares y me agradó mucho xD! Aunque sentía que ya la conocía o.oUu...

Bien, ya saben, si les gustó, aunque sea una mínima parte xD, las invito muy cordialmente a escribirme un pequeño review TTUu... para eso de la "retroalimentación" xDDDUu... También disculpen los errores hortógràfykoz y _de la_ gramáthicalez. No le echaré la culpa al beta porque yo soy mi propia beta! Ta-da! XD (Mi beta es una floja -.-Uu... ¡Lean los fics de mi beta... y dejen reviews xD!)

**NOTA**: qué música creen que les guste a los personajes de PoT... o.oUu? nya! Si me responden esta pregunta, realizaré peticiones de parejas (ajajajajaj T.T ya sé que nadie le gusta mi fic, pero de todos modos!). Ya saben... Fuji: Black metal. Ryoma: Clásica. Eiji: Emo Punk. Oishi: Pop comercial. Momo: Indie. Tezuka: Reggaeton (XDDDD aieee). Kawamura: Contry. Kaidoh: New Age. Inui: Techno. (Y no sé, si quieren a los de otras escuelas) Ibu: Gothic Rock. Shishido: R-and-B (R&B). (jajajajajjajajajajjajaja, bien u.uUu xD, no puedo negar que me meo al imaginar Tezuka bailando reggae y a Ryoma escuchando música clásica xDDDDUU... yap TT me comporto...).

Bien, sin nada más que agregar¡se cuidan! Se despide: Yoooo (**Kao-chan---- ¡nya!... ¡yoooo! XD mwahahahaha...(recibe un pelotazo) x.x me callo**).


End file.
